What happened that night
by phantom1391
Summary: Well, I don't really know why I called it 'What Happened that night But ummm lets see. An old friend gone bad comes back to the titans. But why? What does he want? Or who does he want? The story is better than this summary. I hope Please, no flames! Revie
1. Guess who's back and a flash back

**Chapter One**

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" Cyborg yelled at BB, pounding on his GameStation controller.

"You can't beat me! Hahaha!" He said back with a smug face.

"BOOYAH!" bawled Cyborg, passing BB right up after gaining a speed boost.

"Wha-? You beat me? But I had a mega ulstra porytuga stone! That's supposed to be the most powerful-"

" Most powerful weapon. But did you shoot at me? No, you merely wanted speed, but in fact, the mega ulstra porytuga raises your power level, but lowers your speed. Simple as that." Boasted a cocky Cyborg.

Beast Boy sat there in dismay, when Starfire entered the lounge.

"I wish to take a walk. Would anyone care to join me?" Asked Starfire. She changed her clothes into civilian clothing, for she did not feel like getting flustered by the fan-crazed boys. She was wearing a red sweater with a plaid skirt. ( A/N: Don't ask why I picked plaid. I'm just being an idiot right now.)

"Nah, maybe later Starfire." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, we'll go- " said BB. Beast Boy was to absorbed in the game he couldn't actually finish his sentence.

"Well, ok. I will be leaving now." Said Starfire, shutting the door behind her.

Starfire flew to the nearest park and started her walk in the woods along a path.

Meanwhile, back at he tower

Ding Dong.

"Will someone get that?" Robin yelled from his room.

Ding Dong.

" _Can _someone get the door bell!" yelled an aggravated Robin.

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong.

"CAN SOMEONE OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" yelled Robin. He yelled so loudly, it felt as if he was standing right beside them.

Raven burst out of her room. "FINE, I'LL GET IT! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU TWO COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IT!" Raven angrily spat at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"But Raven! This is Sudden Death!" whined Beast Boy.

"Why couldn't you just hit the pause button?" she asked, trying to calm down. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other as if niether one of them knew what a pause button was.

Ding Dong.

"Ugh." Raven said, feeling a sudden urge to rip off the door bell and chuck it off of the Tower.

Raven opened the door and was surprised to who she saw.

"Speedy?" Raven asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy actually turned their head. 'Please Robin, don't come out of your room.' Thought Raven.

**Flashback**

**Ding Dong.**

**"I'll get it!" Star said happily and opened the door. "Welcome glorious friend Speedy!" Starfire yelled, maybe a little too loud and gave him an overwhelming hug. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin just turned their heads over the couch. **

**"Hey!"**

**"Sup"**

**"..."**

**"Hey Speedy. What's up?" **

**"Hey, um. Could I ask you guys a favor? Could I stay here for a couple of days? I need to earn some money to pay the rent, other wise I'll lose my apartment." Said Speedy, slightly blushing. **

**Starfire joined the rest of the Titans on the couch.**

**"Oh please can he stay! Speedy is our friend and needs assistance!" Starfire begged.**

**'Why is Starfire so keen on letting Speedy stay here?' Robin thought suspiciously. 'Well, that is like Starfire. She would help anybody.'**

**"How long are you planing to stay?" Robin asked, eyeing Speedy.**

**"Well, a couple of days. Maybe two or three days?" he asked.**

**"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Robin said, unsure if he really wanted him staying there. Yeah, they were fine friends over the computer, instant messaging, e-mailing, and rarely even talking on the phone. But, living with him? No. Speedy often talked about Starfire. Not like, "How's the team?" or "Is Starfire ok from that accident in the battle" stuff he kept saying was like"God, you are one lucky guy. You live with that babe Starfire." or "Starfire is so hott." and repulsive things like that.**

**"Thanks Rob. Shall I just sleep on the couch?" asked Speedy. **

**"Oh no! Please sleep in Terra's old room!" Starfire said dragging him by the arm into the spare room.**

**Once they both left the lounge, Robin frowned. "Hey dude. Are you alright?" Cyborg asked waving his arm up and down in front of Robin's eyes. **

**"I don't want him here." Robin said simply. **

**"Oooo! Robbie-Poo is jealous! It seems now he has compition!" mocked Beast Boy.**

**"Shut up!" Robin growled, punching Beast Boy. "No, it's NOT that. He's been Instant Messaging me." Robin said, almost in a whisper.**

**"So what?" asked Raven.**

**"So! All he ever talks about is Starfire!" He wanted to shout that, but didn't want Star or Speedy to overhear him. **

**"Ooooo, that Starfire is HOTT! H to the O to the T to the T?" Robin mocked in a high pitched voice, mocking what Speedy said. **

**"Um, dude? Do us all a favor and NEVER do that again." Cyborg said. BB and Rae agreed. **

**"Well, all we can do now is wait for him to leave." said Raven in her normal monotone voice. **

**Robin let out an angry sigh. "Cyborg. Turn on all the security cameras. Now." Robin demanded. "And keep them on." **

**Cyborg when to the main security computer modem and showed the security videos. **

**"Look. There they are." Pointed out Raven.**

**In the Spare Room**

**Starfire was feeling very uncomfortable, Speedy would not leave her side. **

**"Um, I believe I...um... showed you where everything is... so I'll be going now... please." Starfire said meekly, quickly walking towards the door.**

**"Wait, I do believe you forgot to show me where your room is." Speedy said catching up to him.**

**"Well I am feeling like "hitting the sack"? May, leave now please?" Starfire asked even weaker.**

**"Ok." Speedy said.**

**Starfire left the room feeling relieved. She turned around and found Speedy behind her, out of his room. "Please, it is late? Will you not sleep in your room?" Starfire asked. **

**"Well, before you leave, could I ask you a question?" Speedy asked. Taking her back into his room.**

**Back in the lounge**

**"Do you see that! He won't let her go!" Robin snarled. He started to leave and go get Starfire but something stopped him.**

**"Dude, we can't tell whether he did something wrong. You are just taking it the wrong way." Said Beast Boy although he was thinking the same thing Robin was.**

**"For all we know, he could just be curious." Said Raven.**

**"Shhhh. They're talking!" Robin said and rushed back to the screen.**

**"Um, I wish to leave please." Starfire asked after Speedy pushed her down to sit on the bed.**

**Speedy moved uncomfortably close to her face. He leaned in for a kiss. But Starfire, not knowing what he was about to do, just sat there curiously wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly he gave her a kiss. Not a peck, but a really intense and serious one. Starfire pushed him away. She tried to run out but Speedy shot an arrow at the door and the door was stuck and wouldn't open. Starfire threw starbolts unmercifully at the door and busted it down. But Speedy grabbed her arm before she could fly away. **

**"You will love me. YOU WILL! Or i will make you." Speedy said trying to push the struggling Starfire on to the bed. "No!" she yelled. **

**By this time Robin had enough. He ran out of the room to the room with Speedy and Star in it. "Get off of her!" He yelled and gave a hard cold punch to Speedy's face. Speedy slammed against the wall. Robin turned and faced Starfire.**

**"Are you alright?" Robin asked.**

**"Robin! Look out!" Starfire quickly got up and blasted an arrow heading straight for Robin's back away. **

**"Why you-" Robin said in fury, clenching his fists he went towards him when suddenly the room turned glowing black, and nobody could move. It was Raven's power. She froze the whole room.**

**"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said, unfreezing the room. **

**"Robin and Speedy, stay where you are and don't make another move." Raven demanded them. They did not dare disobey her, for they know her great power.**

**"Come on Star. I'll take you to your room." Cyborg said comfortingly. Starfire quickly flew over to him, and she felt safe with him. **

**"Speedy stay here. You should be surprised that we're going to let you stay the night. Although we really shouldn't." Raven said and turned her back and left. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and gave Speedy a dirty and deadly look and left behind Raven. Robin gave him a death stare and left the room.**

**End Flashback**


	2. Speedy returns

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Teen Titans :( **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want?" Raven said in a stern voice.

"Well, I... came to...apologize." Speedy said. But the Titans couldn't tell whether it was a lie or truth.

"You liar! It happened over a month ago! Why didn't you apologize sooner if you wanted to really apologize?" Beast Boy asked almost like the "Bad Cop" says when they are questioning you at court.

Speedy blinked.

"Too afraid to apologize?" BB said in his face very viciously. Although, being mean was not Beast Boy's usual behavior.

"What do you really want? Don't make me read your mind to find out." Rae said, standing right next to Cyborg. BB sat himself right back on the couch, but still keeping a wary eye on Speedy.

"I said, I wanted to-" Speedy was interrupted by the chanting of "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Although she tried to listen to his mind, all he was thinking was 'Close my mind' over and over again.

Raven stopped. "What did ya get Rae?" Beast Boy asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." She said in dismay. Speedy looked pleased. "Now may I apologize to her?" Speedy asked shoving them away and walked towards the hallway. But Raven blocked the doorway with a magic black veil.

"You may apologize to her, and the whole team." she said.

"C'mon." Cyborg said grimly, dragging him to the couch.

"Raven, watch him, I'll go get Star." Cyborg said walking out after throwing Speedy on the couch.

"Oh man! Why do I have to get Robin! He's going to explode!" Beast Boy said walking out too.

**In Star's Room**

Knock Knock. "Hey, Star? Can I come in?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire rushed to the door. "Oh! Come in friend Cyborg!" she said gleefully.

Once Starfire escorted him to her room she saw that Cyborg was worried.

"Friend Cyborg, does something trouble you?" Starfire asked concerned. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No Star, it's not you. Well, you see. Someone is here and wishes to speak to you." Cyborg said, looking down. "It's...it's..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Who, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Speedy." He said in a low voice.

Starfire gasped. She was speechless, she didn't want to go near him. Cyborg could tell that she didn't want to go.

"It's all right Star. We won't let anything happen to you." Cyborg comforted. Starfire smiled.

They walked to the lounge.

**In Robin's Room (dun dun dun)**

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"It's me, Beast Boy. Can I come in?" BB asked nervously. He didn't know what to say.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well...umm... eeehhhh...uuummmmm..." Beast Boy mumbled trying to think how to best word this situation.

"What!" Robin asked getting ticked off. He was doing some sort of research on his computer.

"Well you see-" Beast Boy said, slowing down. Robin was getting annoyed.

"Get on with it already!" He yelled.

"Speedy's here!" Beast Boy yelled. BB ducked and covered and hid under Robin's bed. Good thing too because Robin exploded with rage.

He stormed out of his room to the lounge.

**In the lounge**

Robin's room was closer to the lounge so he got there before Starfire and Cyborg. Beast Boy followed shortly after him.

"Robin. SIT! And wait for Starfire comes out." Raven said, trying to keep everyone in control.

"I'm not sitting next to _him._" Robin said grumpily.

"SIT!" Raven screeched.

Robin sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

'Don't bring Starfire out! Please let her just stay in her room. I don't want her in here right now. I don't want her near him.' Robin thought bitterly.

Starfire and Cyborg walked in with Cyborg reassuring Starfire. Robin felt a twinge of jealousy. 'No. I shouldn't think that. Cyborg is just... comforting her.Starfire always comforted him when he was down soooo... he's just returning the favor. But that's what I always do though.' Robin thought. Was Robin jealous of Cyborg?

Robin immediately rose to his feet and stood by Starfire.

"What do you want?" Robin asked bitterly. Robin was fuming, his face was slightly red.

"Listen. I know I kind of screwed up and... um hit on Starfire. But... but..." Speedy mumbled, thinking fast of an excuse.

"But there is no excuse! Is there?" Robin said getting in his face.

All the Titans were all yelling at Speedy but Starfire was still sitting on the couch, too frightened by all the yelling to move. Her face was flushed, her cheeks rosy, and she felt hot and sweaty. All the commotion was all because of her. 'Oh. Everyone is mad and upset because of me. Oh what shall I do?' Thought Star. Blaming it all on herself, although it was not her fault at all. 'Oh narrator! Don't you see it is my fault! If i were not so eager to let him stay, maybe he would have never stayed!' (A/N: sorry if that was lame but I just had to add that! I am being an idiot right now and that is a good enough excuse for me!) What will happen? What will Starfire do? What will the team do to Speedy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if chappie was lame. I'm having MAJOR writer's block and I need to figure what's going to happen next. If you hated this chapter PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! Review and suggestions plz!


	3. Starfire's Walk

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Sorry chapter 2 was kind of lame, but I hope to pick things up in this chapter. I couldn't think because my little 9 yr old sister had her friends over and THEY WERE LOUD AND DISTRACTING! lol srry. Anyway... I hope I will make this chapter better.**

**Phatom1369**

**OMG I just realized something! In the first chapter I had Starfire take a walk! I totally forgot to like, make her come back in! Lets just pretend that she entered through a back door just before Speedy came or something. **

**WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!WRITERSBLOCK!**

_'Maybe they will be to busy screaming at Speedy, they won't notice me leave! (_**A/N: Yes predictable, isn't it? lol) **_ Oh, but I do not wish to leave my friends. Maybe I shall just go for a while until Speedy has left. Shall I leave a note? If I don't they would start worrying and I do not want to trouble my friends. I shall leave them a note.' _ Star thought, her spirits lifting to her plan. She sneaked to the kitchen table where she saw a pen and an old piece of paper with game cheats for "Mega Ultra Monkey 3" but she didn't think Beast Boy or Cyborg would mind if she wrote on the back of it.

Dear friends,

Do not worry, I have just taken a walk to... think. I shall not be gone long, so there will be no need to panic. I believe I might just take a walk to the park, or to the parlor of ice cream.

Franklingdofly ( **A/N: I made that up (duh) and it's supposed to be a tamerainian word meaning, your best friend or something like that)**

Starfire.

Starfire sneaked to the hall where she could leave out the back door and won't draw as much attention to herself if she left the front door, where the Titans were blocking Speedy from his escape. She quietly left to take (A/N: yet another) walk. Starfire walked to a densely wooded area and sat down on a bench. _'Oh, why am I such a burden! I am always the weak one and always have to be saved! Do I belong on the team? _

_Don't think like that!_

_What?_

_Don't think like that!_

_Who are you?_

_I'm your conscience_

_Oh. I thought I was my conscience_

_No. You are the inner voice. _

_Oh._

_You do belong on the team. You know that it would break your teammates hearts if you left. They all have feelings for you (jeeeez, and Robin's feelings could heat up the artic) and all of them (yes, even Raven) would miss you. And you know it. You are the heart and soul of this team. _

_I- I am?_

_YES! Don't think of running away or I shall bug you until you go back. Trust me, that's my job._

_Oh, then I shall not leave the team! _

_Yea-' _While Starfire was "chatting" with herself, she didn't notice anyone behind her.

"Er, excuse me miss, but I believe that you've been staring at that tree. Is it bothering you?" said a stranger.

Starfire awoke from her little chat with her conscious and inner voice. "Oh no! I was just t-t-(she was about to say, "talking to herself", but she decided that it would sound silly and maybe humans don't do that sort of thing) I was just thinking." She stuttered.

"Oh, ok. So you were just spacing out, is all?" he asked. Starfire thought he was very thoughtful for asking if she was ok.

"Space out?" she asked. _' What does he mean by Spacing out? Space leaving? Where did it go?' _She thought to herself. The stranger saw her confused look. "Oh, spacing out means that, it's like you are out of touch with reality." he said.

"I must touch reality?" she asked, still very confused one what he meant.

"Oh, then... it means you where daydreaming." the stranger asked very patiently.

"We can not only dream at night? We can dream in the day too?" Starfire asked, blushing wildly because all of the questions she is asking.

"Well, yeah, you are just not asleep when you daydream." the stranger said cooly. "By the way, my name is Lance." he said holding out his hand.

"My name is-" Starfire started, shaking his hand, but Lance interrupted her. "I know who you are! You are Starfire from the Teen Titans!" He said.

"How did you kno-" Starfire started but then she looked at her apparel and realized she had forgotten to change her clothes. "Oh, yes. I forgot to change into my civilian clothing." she said her face as red as a beet.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Lance asked. "Oh. They are just..." Starfire totally forgot about the team. Had Speedy left yet? Did they realize she left? "Don't wanna talk about it? I understand." Lance said, very understanding. "Want to take a walk along the rest of the path?" Lance asked. Starfire knew better than to go off with strangers, but she could always get away, if he was bad (well, duh, she had powers). But Lance seemed really nice so she agreed to take a walk with him, hoping that she won't be gone too long and the Titans won't worry. Starfire and Lance where talking and asking each other questions for a while, and Starfire was enjoying it very much. She forgot all about her troubles with Speedy and the Titans.

"Lance, why are you out on this walk?" Starfire asked.

" Oh, I'm just on my break from my job. Today's been packed." Lance stated. "Oh, where is your job?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Oh, I work at a Pizza Parlor between Hover Street and Saltwater Lane." He said. "Me and my friends love pizza! Would you happen to have any mustard there?" she asked anxiously. "Sure." Lance said, a little unsure. "Do you also have the mint frosting on the pizza?" She asked. "I'm not so sure about that." Lance chuckled. "Oh, ok then!" Starfire asked. In another hour hour, Starfire realized how long she has been. "Lance, do you know what time it is?" Starfire asked. "It's time for me to get back to my job!" he said. "And it's 1:47." He said. "So long new friend Lance!" Starfire said starting to fly away. "Starfire! Wait! When can we see each other again?" Lance asked. "Maybe tomorrow?" asked Starfire. "What time?" asked Lance. "Same time we met today maybe? Around 11:35, I believe?" Starfire said. "Ok!" said Lance, running to his job and Starfire flew off to the tower.

When she arrived at the tower she peered through a window and Speedy was gone. Starfire walked in the front door. No one was in the lounge. "Friends? Friend Robin? Friend Raven?Friend Beast Boy? Friend Cyborg? Are you here? I have returned from a glorious walk!" Starfire asked. No one answered. She wondered if the Titans had gotten her note. She walked to the table to where her note is. There was another note under hers.

Starfire,

Incase you came back before we did I left you this note. We went to the Ice Cream Parlor to see if you are there.

See you soon,

Robin

and the team.

"Oh! They had not abandoned me, they had searched for me! Oh! I hope they had not waited too long!" Starfire said to herself. She quickly flew to the Titans favorite Ice Cream place. And never the less, there they were! Starfire flew down next to them. "Starfire!" Robin yelled excitedly. "We didn't see you leave! We were worried! I was worried! (Robin didn't say "I was worried!" out loud though) Well, until we saw the note. Then we waited here for you." Robin explained hugging her, then stopped after realizing what he was doing. The Titans were looking pale and their spoons dropped to the floor. They looked sick. "Ugh. Robin didn't let us leave until we found you, so we ate all this ice cream." Beast Boy said followed with a loud belch. At the table, there must have been over 30 bowls which the Titans had eaten their ice cream from. "I am sorry I have taken such a long time. I was lost...ummmm... what was it called again? I believe it was called "daydreaming?" " Starfire said. "Can we go? NOW?" Raven asked impatiently, her mouth also covered with ice cream. They all went back to the tower together.


	4. Robin meets Lance

**Lol, hey, I'm not going to be updating for a while because I won't be home. **

**strodgfrgf- yes SPEEDY IS EVIL! I like it when Speedy is evil lol.**

**THEJAYMAN- lol, yep. I dunno why Speedy is so evil in a lot of stories. I just picked Speedy b/c I don't think aqualad would fit that part.**

**rsfan716- lol, don't worry, Speedy will DIE! (lol not really die, but... lol)**

**starangel4eva- nope, star and lance aren't gonna get together, lance is not speedy or red x or anyone the teen titans actually know. I have actually a different plot that's going to happen, but if mine doesn't work out, i'll probably do your idea. but eventually Robin and Star will get together. And if they don't... i dunno, b/c they HaVE to be together! Lol. I love the Star and Robin togetherness thingy because they ARE MENT FOR EACH OTHER lol. Lol, thnx for giving me a second chance, I probably need it lol. (lol i hope i didn't give TOO much away lol)**

**thanks to all my reviewers again!**

The next morning, Robin was the first on the wake up. It was 4:30 in the morning. 'Why am I up so early! Eh, it's too early to go to the lounge, I think I'll train a bit.' Robin thought to himself. Robin went down the the gym and started beating up a punching bag. "Ugh, Speedy is such a jerk." Robin said to himself.

Punch, Punch ( to the punching bag)

"Has the nerve to show up to our door, and doesn't even give a suitable apology!" Robin said disgusted.

"He is such a bas-" Robin started to lash the punching bag so violently. But that's not why he stopped. The alarm had gone off. " Who in their right mind is up at 4:30 in the morning wreaking havoc!" Robin stormed out of the gym the get his uniform on and gel his hair. He finished and went to the lounge and met the other Titans staring at the T .V. screen, which now turned to Jump City monitors. "I thought we kicked this guy out five days ago?" Beast Boy asked, yawning. "I guess he couldn't get enough." Robin said clenching his fists. They went down and kicked butt! (I cannot describe fighting scenes, I've tried and had to erase it all b/c it stunk so badly.) But, this time "dastardly doug" (A/N: Dastardly Doug is a new corny villain I made up) had new gadgets and was just a tad tougher than last time. Dastardly Doug stinks as a villain, but he was persistent. It took them a good hour and a half to actually finish him off. So when they got home, it was about 5:45 am.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm going back to bed." Cyborg yawned and went back to his room.

" I believe I will do so too. Good night... or morning." Starfire also went to her room.

Robin was waiting for Raven to move. She went to the kitchen and started to make her Herbal Tea.

"You're not going to go back to sleep?" Robin asked, a little ticked off. He wanted the lounge to himself.

"No."

"Ok, then." Robin said, joining her in the kitchen making himself some coffee.

There was a silent pause. There was just the sound of the spoon clinking to the coffee cup which Robin was stirring. More silence. It was very uncomfortable.

"Ok. This is...odd. I'm leaving." Raven said. Even she couldn't bear that uncomfortable silence.

Robin had the lounge to himself. Robin laid down on the couch after he had finished his coffee. Before he knew it he dozed off.

"Friend Robin?" asked the familiar voice of Star.

"Huh? Oh, I just fell asleep." Robin said scratching his head.

"You've been asleep all morning sleepy head." Cyborg said.

"What time is it?" Rob asked.

"It is 1:30 friend Robin! And I shall be taking a walk!" Starfire said joyously.

'Another walk? I wonder what she does?' Robin asked himself.

"Would anyone like to join me?" Starfire asked. Robin knew that his teammates will taunt him about this, but he wanted to go with her.

"I'll go with you Star." Robin offered.

"Ooooooooh! Robbie Poo-" Beast Boy started, but Robin kicked him.

"Oh glorious! You will get to meet my new friend Lance!" Starfire said with glee.

Robin became hot and sweaty. 'Who was this Lance?'

"Um, Star who is Lance?" Robin asked. The Titans watched carefully, they wanted to see Robin's reaction. Raven even came out of her room to see what was going on. (A/N: Don't ask me how Raven knew what was going on from her room.)

"Oh! He is my newest friend! I met him on my last walk! Let us walk on!" Starfire said looking at the clock noticing it was almost time to meet him. Star and Robin left the tower together.

They walked to the bench where Starfire met Lance. He didn't get there yet so Robin and Starfire sat down. Starfire looked around eagerly for any signs of her new friend Lance.

_Tell her how you feel! _Robin thought to himself.

_What?_

_Tell her you love her before she falls in love with Lance!_

_'Ok, I'm not getting this?'_

_'I am your heart telling you what's right. Go with me, I'm always right. Well, most of the time.' _

_'Then, I'm my inner voice, right?'_

_'Wow. Aren't you the smart one!'_

_'Are you being sarcastic?'_

_'Ummmm... ya!'_

_'Now you'd better tell her before...' _Robin turned his head. "Greetings Lance!" greeted Starfire. Robin turned to see a boy around his age.( Robin had been hoping that Lance was a nickname for a girl.) Lance was wearing jeans and a black shirt.

_'Too late.' Both his heart and inner voice said in unison._

"Lance! This is Robin! Robin, this is my newest friend Lance!" Starfire introduced.

"...nice to meet you." Robin grumbled unconvincingly.

"Pleasure." stated Lance. Both the boys shook hands warily.

After a few moments of akward silence Starfire decided to lighten the mood.

"Friend Robin, Friend Lance! Let us journey on with our walk in the park!" Starfire said and started to walk down the path. The boys followed.

They walked and talked and had a great time for about another hour, when all of a sudden their communicators went off. 'Thank God.' Thought Robin. He opened it up and Cyborgs head appered.

"Sorry to interrupt you dude, but there's a bank robbery. We could have handled it ourselves, but..." Cyborg stated when Robin shut it off.

"Star, we have to go now, there's trouble." Robin grabbed Starfire by her wrists and pulled her away as fast as he could.

"Goodbye friend Lance? Perhaps shall we meet again tomorrow?" Starfire yelled back. Lance nodded.

"Sorry Star, but tomorrow...um... we...are ... gonna meet the Titans East...to fix something." Robin lamely lied.

"Oh. Ok then." Starfire said.

They arrived at the bank were the rest of the Titans were fighting the robbers. Starfire and Robin joined them and kicked butt! They finished this off in a little more than twenty minutes. Then they arrived back at the tower.

"So... how was your walk in the park?" asked Beast Boy, interesting in what Robin would say about Starfire's new friend. Everyone was eager to know. Even Raven show some interest. After a little while, when Starfire left to go to her room, everyone asked Robin about her friend. "I don't like him." Robin growled. "Why what did he do?" asked an eager Beast Boy. "Well, he... he... h-" Robin stuttered.

"Oh, I see! Robbie-Poo is just jealous that Starfire has a boyfriend!" Cyborg and Beast Boy bursted out in laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Robin lunged at them at tackled them.

"Stop!" Raven shouted and put them all in black bubbles, and placed each of them in their own corners. Once the black bubbles opened the first one to speak was Robin.

"I am NOT jealous." Robin lied. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Fine I am! I don't want her to see Lance anymore! I...I..." Robin stumbled for words.

"You don't want her to fall in love with Lance. You want her to be yours." Everybody stared at Raven.

"You read my mind! Do you know how invaiding that is!" Robin yelled.

"Well, do you want us to help you or not. If we don't know what's wrong, we can't help you." Raven said in her calm monotone voice.

"Yes, please help." Robin said almost desperatly. He wanted Lance away from her, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

What will the Titans do?

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been realy busy. And sorry if this chapter is a little...off, I'm just not feeling like myself right now.


	5. Chap 5

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Here is chapter 5!**

Starfire was on her computer and answering her normal fan mail. She came to her last mail (finally) and clicked it open. It was from Starfire,

It's me Lance. Since we can't meet tomorrow because you are busy, could we meet tonight? Do you have Instant Messenger? I could give you more information on where to meet, if you want. My screen name is Fireburns135. Well, hope to see you soon!

Love,

Lance.

She hit the save button, but didn't close it. She did have Instant Messenger and wondered if he was on. She signed on as Starfire10891. She added Lance's screen name to her buddy list, and he was on.

**Starfire10891: **Greetings!

**Fireburns135: **starfire? hi!

**Starfire10891: **I would be glad to meet you! Where shall we meet?

**Fireburns135: **how about at the pizza parlor? the one where i work. maybe a little after closing, so we can have a little privacy?

**Starfire10891: **Gladly! What time shall I arrive?

**Fireburns135:** is 7:00 ok?

**Starfire10891: **Glorious!

**Fireburns135: **lol

**Starfire10891: **What does "lol" mean?

**Fireburns135:** lol, it means laugh out loud.

**Starfire10891: **Oh, I must go. The alarm just went off. See you tonight!

**Fireburns135: **c ya later.

**Fireburns just signed off.**

**Starfire10891 just signed off.**

So, she reunited with her team to fight off the enemy. (Once again, I'm terrible describing battle scenes so...you can imagine what the battle was like. So we are going to fast forward to them coming back to the tower after defeating the bad guy. ) Starfire looked at the clock. It was only 4:00. She was very anxious to meet Lance again. So she decided to go outside on the roof too calm herself down. The door behind her opened and she turned her head. It was Robin. Her heart leapt and she smiled. "Hey Star." Robin said sitting down next to her.

"What brings you to the roof?" Starfire asked.

"Just to... talk." Robin said.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Starfire inquired.

"I wanted to tell you something." Robin stated, rather lamely I might add. He cleared his throat. "Starfire, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I never had the... courage." Robin started to sweat. His face was beat red. "I-" Robin was about to say 'I love you.' When there was an interruption. Cyborg came in,

"Dude, you might wanna see this."

Robin's face turned even redder, if possible. Some of it was embarrassment, but now most of it was anger. ' _Why did you have to disturb us now?' _

"Is it that important?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'd think you'd like to know." Cyborg said.

"Star, I'll be right back." Robin said, regretfully getting to his feet and following Cyborg to the lounge. The screenshots of Jump City.

"Guess who's back in town?" Cyborg pointed his finger to a boy standing by a corner.

"What! Why is he here again!" Robin yelled, his face redder than anything you've seen or even imagined. He stormed out the front door.

Back on the roof-

"Where is Robin?" Starfire said to herself. The got up and walked back into the tower. She saw Cyborg sitting on the couch flipping channels on the TV.

"Cyborg, where has Robin gone? He was supposed to come back up on the roof. Has he forgotten?" Asked Star.

"Nah, he'll be back. He had some...business to attend to." Cyborg said.

"Do you know what time he'll be back?" She asked.

"Nope. Sorry Star." Cyborg said, changing the channel to MTV.

"Oh. Ok." Starfire said and went to her room. It was 6:45. 'Wow, time flies when one is having fun!' she thought to herself. (ok, I know it may not be logical and it may be impossible that it's time already. I just couldn't think of anything to do in the meantime.)

'Where _is _Robin?' Starfire thought desperately.

Starfire glided to her room and looked in her closet...not much normal clothes. Mostly her uniforms. (She has more than one pair) Maybe Raven had some spare clothes?

Knock. Knock.

"State your business." Raven said monotonously.

"May I come in?" Starfire asked through the sealed door.

"Why not..." Raven said... opening the door with her powers.

"I wish to ask of you a favor. Do have any clothing I could borrow?" Starfire asked.

"Why, what's wrong with your uniform?" Raven asked, still floating in mid air, reading her book.

"Well, I am going out... and I do not wish to be recognized by my fans." Starfire said vaguely.

"Why are you going out this late?" Raven asked, going through her dark closet.

"Here." Raven said, giving Starfire the lightest shirt she owned, which was a deep purple shirt. "It's the lightest color I have."

"Where are you going?" Raven asked again.

"I am going...uh..." Starfire

" To meet Lance." Finished Raven dully.

"How did you...?"

"I'm a tele-path, I can read minds." Raven stated.

"Oh, yes." Star said blushing madly at her stupidity at the moment.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Raven asked.

"OH MOST DEFIANTLY!" said Starfire a little too loud. SHe looked at Raven's somewhat concerned face. "Is something wrong?" Starfire asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Well, you see...if you went it would make someone...uncomfortable." Raven admitted.

"Who? And Why?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you see Robin doesn't really like Lance and..." Raven said.

"He does not like Lance? I do not wish to make him uncomfortable, but I do wish to meet him again." Starfire scratched her head, befuddled at what to do.

Raven thought for a minute. "Then go." She simply stated.

"But what about...?"

"I'll take care of it."

Starfire took the shirt and walked out after giving her physic friend a hug.


	6. Guess who's back, back again

**Sorry for taking to long to update, I've been up to my neck in school work. Thank you for your reviews and keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 6**

**Where's Robin?**

Robin speed walked past the street of Eric Avenue and took a right, into a dark alleyway. There, leaning on the brick wall of a building was _him. _The guy Robin hated with a passion.

"_Speedy._" Robin mumbled. Speedy just turned his head,frowning. "HIYA!" Robin shouted throwing a punch that would have landed on Speedy's face if his reflexes weren't so fast. "Why are you back? What do you want? Go back to where you came from!" Robin attacked. "Why?" Speedy asked, almost childish. "YOU KNOW WHY!" Robin viciously barked. "Oh." Speedy slightly chuckled. But then Robin's fist collided with Speedy's nose. "Ow my nose!" Speedy said grabbing an arrow from his pack and his bow. He shot it at Robin, but missed. "How DARE you come back!" Robin barked. "It's a free country, I can go where ever I please." Speedy said smugly. This dispute went on for quite a while. It's been about thirty minutes before Speedy was running out of amo. When he reached back into his bag of arrows, none were there. Robin backed him into the corner and pushed him against the wall and held him back so he couldn't move.

"What's your problem Robin!" Speedy yelled.

"You know my problem! You are the problem!" Robin spat, struggling to keep Speedy against the wall.

"Just because of what I did to Star! Dude, that was a long time ago. I'm sure she doesn't even remember!" Speedy said.

"Well, I remember what you did and I will never forgive you for it!" Robin said, punching Speedy's cheek leaving a big bruise. "Never!" Robin shouted again, throwing more and more punches until Speedy was actually bleeding. Let me rephrase that... he threw more and more punches until Speedy was gushing out blood.

"I'd kill you right now, but I'm not. I really should, but I'm not." Robin said, kicking Speedy who is laying on the ground.

Robin was walking home from his battle with Speedy, when he walked past a pizza parlor. He was starving, he wanted to go in and get a slice of pizza but he wanted to get back to Starfire. _Starfire! _Thought Robin. _How long have I been out! I gotta get back to Starfire! _Robin thought, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about her.

**Sorry for the short update, I just felt the need to update and I felt I needed to add this in. (Yes, this was a useless chapter and not much feeling but...I just wanted to update just this bit) Plz no flames just...constructive criticizing ! Thanks!**


	7. Starfire meets Lance again

**Chapter 7**

**Starfire and Lance Meet...again...**

Starfire walked into the pizza parlor and saw Lance wiping the counter. "Hey Starfire! Glad you could make it! Do you want to sit and have a slice of pizza?" Lance asked leaving the rag on the counter as he came to greet Star. "That would be most wondrous!" Star sat in the chair nearest to her. "Oh no. Don't sit there, there's a special place where we can sit." Lance said grabbing her by the hand and excitedly showed her to another room.

In the room it was dimly lit with only one table. On the table were two plates, forks and knives, glasses, menus, and a lit candle. It had an italien theme and atmosphere. "This is the most magnificent room! Did you set this up yourself?" Starfire asked, looking all over the place in awe. "Well, normally this is a room where people who are celebrating their anniversary or other sorts of fancy parties come here. I just set the table." Lance said blushing. "Please, sit!" Lance said, pulling out Starfire's chair like a gentleman. "Thank you friend!" Starfire said, giving Lance a big hug. But something didn't feel right inside of her. She didn't feel the tingly sensation like she normally gets when she hugs Robin. She didn't see the fireworks go off in her head. This disappointed Star a little, but she tried not to show it. I mean really, he set this up all for her! She couldn't be sad because she wasn't feeling what she _really_ wanted to feel.

"Very nice Star, but I think you can let me down now.'' Lance said, bringing Star back into reality. "Oh very sorry dear friend. I was just 'spacing out' as you said." Starfire addmitted. "Oh, do you mind if I ask why you were spacing out?" Lance asked, passing her a menu. "Well..." Starfire said when a waiter came out to take order for their drinks. "Hey Star, I want you to meet my friend Colin! He stayed after with me to...well wait on us you could say." Lance explained the best he could. "What is he waiting for? Am I too slow?" Starfire asked out of curiosity. "Oh no! To wait means to serve. He stayed here to serve us our meals." Explained Lance. _Robin could have explained it better. Oh no! What am I thinking! _Starfire thought to herself. Lance ordered a coke. "I'll have some mustard if you please." Colin wondered if this was a joke or if he should really get her it. "Mustard?" Colin asked again, to be sure if that's what she really wanted. "Yes please!" Starfire answered. "Ok that will be a Coke...and mustard. I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order."

There was a few moments of silence when Lance remembered that Star was going to tell him why she had spaced out. "Star, um, you never told me why you were spacing out." Lance asked. "But if you don't want to tell me, it's ok." Lance added in shyly, not wanting to force her into telling him. "Well, maybe I'll tell you later. If you don't mind." Star said bashfully. "It's alright, if you don't want to tell me I don't mind." Lance smiled. Lance's understanding made Starfire smile too. Then Colin came and took their food orders and gave them their drinks.

Meanwhile, Robin returns to Titans Tower. That'll be the next chapter. I'll probably make that tonight and possibly post it tonight, or tomorrow morning. Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
